


Anxious Little Thing

by DangerouslyCheesyWeeb



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boyfriends, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, Protective Craig Tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerouslyCheesyWeeb/pseuds/DangerouslyCheesyWeeb
Summary: Craig was enjoying a nice nap with Tweek when the stupid TV remote ruined it all. But, at least his Tweek is still asleep. Tweek is an anxious little thing who deserves some rest, dammit! Creek fluff, one-shot.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Anxious Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> My first South Park fic on this account, I replayed The Fractured But Whole and then this happened...Please don't be too mean. Craig and Tweek are aged up here, I'm imagining at least early/mid 20s plus they have their own apartment. Anyhow, Enjoy!

“God dammit,” Craig mumbled as he was startled awake. 

He felt a jab down by his lower back and when he reached down to investigate, he found the TV remote he and Tweek had lost an hour or so ago.

As quietly as he could, he slid the remote in question onto their coffee table. He doubted he’d be able to fall back asleep. But, if he were to get up that would wake Tweek.

Craig couldn’t help but smile at his sleeping lover. 

Here was Tweek: undisturbed by Craig’s brief stirring and still out like a light _—_ making it difficult for his boyfriend to breathe _—_ by using Craig’s entire chest as a pillow. 

“You’re lucky I love you,” Craig whispered.

Tweek had many facets to his personality however, at his core he was a ball of nerves. Whereas, Craig was the very opposite.  He could be seen as made of stone since he didn’t wear his heart on his sleeve. Not to mention, since junior year of high school, Craig had learned to deal with stress via cigarettes.

After all, who better to be tasked with protecting an anxious little angel than a stone-cold monster of sorts? 

He was remembering that song Tweek liked so much by that hipster woman, Lana, something or other…

Maybe if he mentioned this to Tweek when he woke up he might bring it to life via one of his paintings for his next art show. Or, maybe he’d paint a happy little scene with cherubs and sunset colored clouds. 

“That’d be beautiful, just like your stupid face,” Craig tangled his fingers in Tweek’s unruly blond locks.

Craig was mindful of how he played with Tweek's hair, he had to keep his strokes brief all the while gentle.

“Hmmph,” Tweek groaned in his sleep.

Craig froze, worried he’d done something to finally wake Tweek.

When, Tweek readjusted himself to bury his head in the crook of Craig’s neck.

“Guess that’s my cue to close my eyes again,” Craig newly wrapped his arms around Tweek, determined to rejoin him in dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, thanks for reading! 
> 
> I was also imagining that Craig and Tweek have left South Park but, that's not entirely important. Though, I was picturing them somewhere sunny...maybe California or Florida.
> 
> And the throwaway-ish line of 'Lana something or other' is referring to Lana Del Rey and her song Gods and Monsters, I could picture Tweek being into all sorts of hipster type music and not really knowing much popular music...which may or may not be manifesting itself into another fic, ahem.
> 
> Again, thanks for reading.


End file.
